This invention relates to threaded or helical tie downs for use in soil, lawns, campgrounds, and beaches. As seen in reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. D381892 and D492586, the specifications of which are incorporated herein by reference, it is known to provide a threaded structure which includes a bracket or similar structure through which a rope, wire, or similar line may be attached.
Many of the threaded tie downs in the prior art are provided by metal or rigid plastics which are subject to rust, breakage, or permanent deformation if bent. Further, the cleat, head, or other attachment point of the tie down frequently has either a shape, contour, or outer dimensions which render it unsuitable for certain applications. For instance, animal tie downs are often used in association with a length of chain. The chain will frequently entangle around the attachment head of the tie down, interfering with the animal's range of movement. Further, many tie downs have an attachment head which is easily damaged if accidentally struck, while other designs pose an injury risk because of the shape of the head should one trip and/or land on an installed tie down.
Accordingly, there remains room for improvement and variation within the art.